


Peter’s Saturday Night Entertainment

by CoopPenny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, BAMF Stiles, Gen, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Movie Reference To Tangled, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Werewolves, Sarcastic Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Some Swearing, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoopPenny/pseuds/CoopPenny
Summary: Stiles has had many offers of the bite in the past but he never thought to bring it up to the pack so that they didn’t loose their A-Game before a big fight.That was until Peter decided to stir the pot.





	Peter’s Saturday Night Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small light-hearted (or an attempt of it) fanfic.
> 
> It’s only a one-shot so don’t get too excited and I hope you enjoy it!

Stiles seriously thinks that this is becoming a recurring problem that he did not want to think about.

He’s heard it all by now:

_“The bite is a gift”_

_“You’ll become powerful”_

_“You’d make a beautiful wolf, Stiles”_

_“Join us”_

_“Join us or we’ll kill everyone you love”_

Yeah… The last one was definitely more life and death from the scary crazy person of the week. Lots of werewolves have offered him the bite. More than once.

As a human of a pack of werewolves, Stiles takes pride in his species and his representation in the pack. He’s the one that grounds them, a physical reminder of what this world was and what they used to be. Respected by most, although most still ignored his sarcastic comments about everything, Stiles was Scott’s best friend and a strategist to boot. The position he upholds is very important to him and so he’d prefer to stay human, for the rest of his life, instead of risk loosing control of himself or dying from the bite.

However, not everyone seemed to respect his decision to stay human and all the bad guys they faced seemed to see some sort of potential or opportunity in giving Stiles the bite and turning him into some sort of supernatural creature.

Seriously, why was it always the bad guys?

Being a human of a pack of werewolves had more pros than the latest villains of the week seemed to notice. Stiles found that being human was way more useful than being a werewolf would have ever been. One of the main reasons being that he could cut the mountain ash line. Another was that he could give a very human perspective of any plan, making it more invisible to the human eye and keeping the supernatural world a secret for anther day (seriously, the amount of times the pack has nearly been caught out was ridiculous! It’s like they forget that not everyone is super strong and see the things they can do on a daily basis).

Worst of all was that Scott and the rest of the Pack didn't even know about it; the bad guys always having the decency to make the offer in private, before they inevitably tried to do it anyway, and Stiles made his quick get-away, completely bite free. Honestly, Stiles didn’t know why he didn’t want to mention his offers to Scott or the pack. Maybe it was because he knew that they’d overreact and try to protect him more than they already do, start treating him like glass instead of a valuable object that they already see him as. Which he definitely hates by the way.

In all, Stiles is more honorary Pack Mum than a brute force to be messed with.

Which the bad guys seemed to despise as they go on about _‘wasted potential’_ or _‘natural_ _wolf’_ or _‘could be more’_ or all of the above.

With the constant harassment from villains that try to turn him to the dark side, in vain, as well as the overprotective position Scott and the pack seem to take these days, Stiles opted to leave that little detail out when he finally met up with the gang after the offers. He hadn’t been turned, he was still loyal, he was still human, so he really didn’t see the point in pointing out useless information that would have distracted the pack more from the up-coming fight, than it would have helped them.

Over time, it had become some sort of secret that Stiles gave no shits about, his key reason for keeping it quiet was due to the fact that he didn’t want Scott to start worrying over absolutely nothing.

That was until Peter outed him in front of everyone, including his dad and Melissa.

“What?” Derek growled, breaking the tense silence that had filled the room, as well as a glass of water.

Raising a disbelieving eyebrow, Peter gave Stiles an evil look, amusement hardly hidden beneath his fake surprise. The damn zombie knew what Stiles went through, he’d been among the first to offer after all. The older Hale seemed to pout at Stiles, feigning hurt as he put a hand over his heart, “And I thought our time together was special enough to at _least_ mention it to your _best friend_.”

“Shut up.” Stiles grumbled, a little annoyed at the entertainment that the man was getting out of this.

“I just thought that you’d at least mention that I had kidnapped you, if not the fact that I offered you the bite, when I was still an Alpha.” Oh, shit.

With that last nail being hit into his coffin, Stiles closed his eyes and let his head drop painfully on the back of the sofa in utter defeat as the room suddenly erupted into growls, shouts and tentative ‘are you alright?’s (those being mainly from Scott with his added puppy-eyes for effect). Stiles winced as his dad clicked the safety off of his gun and aimed it threateningly at a smug looking Peter.

Glaring at the undead wolf of the night, Stiles hissed, “Do you want me to set you on fire again?”

The man was fulling grinning now as he leaned back in his chair and watched the chaos unfold around him. Smug bastard would better fit a nogitsune than a freaking werewolf.

“Bastard.” Stiles muttered at the wolf before he turned back to the pack at large who were asking continuous questions of why he didn’t tell them and when it all happened. “Look I didn’t want to concern you and throw you off your game. It’s not like they actually _bite_ me anyway! I always came back _fine_.”

There was a silence in the room and Stiles thought that they would finally drop it when Derek broke the silence once again, “What do you mean ‘ _they_ ’?”

At that, Stiles felt like his stomach had just dropped to his guts at the catch of his little slip. Oh shit, now it’s all gonna come out… Mouth gaping open and shut, his brain shuffling through all the replies and counter comments before he finally settled on, “Peter eats the cherries off of the Bakewell tarts when no one’s looking.” as he pointed an accusing finger at the slouching werewolf.

However, his big reveal that Peter was the mysterious Cherry Theif was apparently not as important as Peter’s comment on attempting to turn Stiles into a werewolf that one time… and perhaps another time after that…

“Stiles,” John sighed, his gun still aimed at Peter, looking at his son with dawning concern, “How many more have offered you the bite?”

“Er…” Stiles drawled, trying to delay the inevitable as his eyes shifted frantically to find an exit that wasn’t blocked by a werewolf. Finding none, Stiles heaved a huge sigh of defeat, shoulders slumping and sagging into the cushions of the comfy chair that he’s occupied more and more over the years, “I don’t know. I stopped counting after Deucalion.”

“WHAT?!” came the shouted question of everyone in the room, staring at him with wide eyes and open mouths; even Peter was staring at him in surprise.

“When the hell did he offer you the bite?” Scott demanded, sounding pissed while giving his friend a look of puppyish concern. How the hell did he manage to pull _that_ off?

Internally shaking his head to disband the random thoughts, Stiles pinched the bridge of his brow before he answered, “He asked me after Boyd was killed. Late night at the library and he was just standing there beside my jeep and he offered me the bite. I declined and left him there. He also offered again when I took that trip to Utah and bumped into him then.” He added off handedly.

“Why?” Jackson spoke up, disbelief in his incredulous tone. Still a dick even after all these years…

As Stiles shrugged, Peter spoke up once again. The smug bastard taking way too much pleasure out of Stiles’ suffering. Was this punishment for all the zombie jokes? “They offered it to him because he’d make a good wolf. He’s smart, strategic, loyal and strong enough to run with wolves despite being human. He’d have been much better than Scott, that’s for sure.” Peter commented, ignoring Scott’s offended “Hey!” before he carried on, “In all, Stiles would make a fantastic wolf if he took the bite. He’s got a lot of power and potential that many, even myself, would want to control and be on their side.”

Everyone stared at the creeper wolf in confusion, even Stiles was a little lost after the admission, not completely understanding why werewolves thought he could benefit them in such a way. The only one who didn’t look that confused was Lydia, her eye brows pinched in concentration as she thought over any and all aspects of the information given to her before she asked in a slow and contemplating manner, “What do you mean by power?”

“Stiles is a spark.” Peter said as if it was the most plain and simple explanation in the world. At everyones confused faces, Peter rolled his eyes as he continued, “Stiles has an aura of sorts. You can see it all around him and even if you never noticed it, your wolf would be drawn to him in some way. For me, it was the power. For you, it could be that he feels safe or special, that he’s something to protect.”

At the same time, Peter flashed his eyes as he looked at Stiles, seeming to look at something before they turned back to normal. Not five seconds later, Stiles was surrounded by werewolves and their flashing eyes, staring wide-eyed at Stiles and even gasping as they saw what Peter was talking about.

“What? What is it?” Stiles asked, impatient and uncomfortable as ever.

No one seemed up to answering him as they stared their fill at whatever was around Stiles.

“You’re beautiful.” Malia breathed out as she drank in the sight of Stiles, her eyes being the last to turn back to normal before she met Stiles’ eyes. She frowned in obvious confusion when she saw that Stiles was blushing bright red at the comment, looking away from her and seeming to want to avoid all eye contact.

“Er, thanks.” Stiles mumbled awkwardly, feeling his heart trapeze at the comment, clearing his throat, he looked at Scott before asking, “What do I look like?”

“It’s kind of like what I saw with Kira and her fox.” Scott replied, frowning in contemplation before his eyes went ruby red again to look again, eyes shifting around Stiles to look at what was around his friend, “You look like a star. It’s a shine that around you, a white light all around you. But there are branches…”

“Branches?” Stiles asked in confusion, trying to get an image in his head of what he looked like.

“Yeah. It’s like bits of light that arch outwards before coming back when it starts to fade. You look amazing, dude. Like an angel.” Scott admitted, his eyes still tracing the ‘branches’ with supernatural eyes before they faded again, going back to normal and looking back at his friend.

An kind of awed silence filled the room, all the awe-inspired faces directed straight at Stiles, making the teen shift uncomfortably under the weight of the rare attention he was now under.

“So, what exactly does a spark do?” Stiles asked cautiously and a little desperately, wanting to get back to the conversations at hand, as he turned his expectant eyes to Peter.

The older werewolf seemed to mill it over in his head, making too much of an effort to look like he was thinking for it to actually be real, making Stiles want to punch the walking corpse as he knew he was enjoying the withdrawal of information that the rest of them needed and wanted. A minute passed before he finally spoke up again, a light smirk gracing his features, “Believe.”

“I’m sorry but I think you’ll need to do a little more elaborate other than the word ‘ _believe_ ’.” Stiles grit out sarcastically, not finding the usual patience he had for Peter at this highly stressful time.

Rolling his eyes, Peter did so, “A spark is an essence of pure power, raw power, that can be manipulated in any way you could possibly imagine. All you have to do to access that power is believe in yourself and what your doing. Tell me you haven’t done at least _one_ thing, that was supposed to be impossible but you did it anyway?” Peter asked, directing the question at Stiles, although the teen had a feeling that it wasn’t really a question.

Nonetheless, Stiles thought back, trying to remember anything and, to his surprise, could come up with a hand full of times that he couldn’t quite explain using human scientific laws. One of those times being when they’d been dealing with the kanima back in high school and what he did with the mountain ash circle, that he shouldn’t have been able to complete with the little amount he had left but did so anyway. Or the time when he played his first lacrosse match and played awesome in the game, scoring all the goals and dodging the opposing players, when he’d barely been able to throw accurately during practice sessions.

Suddenly, all the other times that Stiles had done something that didn’t quite add up sprung to mind. Image after image, situation after situation, played through his mind one after the other like he’d unlocked a box of denial and now that he had the missing piece of the puzzle, he’d finally dug it up again to complete it.

“Oh…” Stiles breathed, eyes wide and feeling slightly stupid at the fact that he’d brushed off those events so many times in the past, it was kind of ridiculous. Then, Stiles spun around to face Scott, an accusing finger pointed at his best friend as he shouted, “How the _hell_ have you not noticed that I have this thing all around me?!”

Immediately, Scott’s eyes widened and a put up his hands as if to say ‘I’m sorry! I surrender!’ as he spoke in a rushed and panicked tone, “I don’t know! I’ve never seen it before! But I can see it, now that I know what I’m looking for…”

At that, Scott trailed off, brows furrowing in deep thought ( _'Gee, isn’t that a dangerous_ _thing’_ Stiles thought sarcastically as he rolled his eyes) before Scott suddenly snapped his fingers and pointed at Stiles, “Maybe that’s how it works. If you don’t know what your looking for, or that your looking for something, your spark hides itself away but once you know, it sees no use in hiding anymore and so we can see it.”

“Maybe…” Stiles said reluctantly, unwilling to focus on just one idea of what that could mean. Was the spark sentient? Was it Stiles’ own subconsciousness? Or was it similar to what Scott thought it could be? There were too many possibilities and not enough answers for Stiles to think easily, one thought interrupting the other. Did he take his medicine today? God, he didn’t have a clue, he’d been too preoccupied with research and college assignments to actually notice his own actions. Maybe that was why he was so fidgety today, or that could just be the stress of the latest Big Bad that this meeting was _supposed_ to be about, until Peter decided toss another fairy ball into his life to juggle with. Well, guess it’s no time like the present! Man, what a strange phrase, maybe— WAIT! Jesus, let’s get back on track here.

“Do you think that’s the reason our latest bad-guy has sprung into town?” Stiles asked thoughtfully to the room at large.

“Could be actually. Got any ideas of what it could be, Stiles?” Peter asked smoothly, practically purring Stiles’ name, sending a chilling shiver up Stiles spine at the tone from the man that was old enough to be his father. Although, given the look in his eyes, Stiles got the sinking feeling that Creepy Uncle Peter already knew what they were dealing with.

“Do you enjoy our suffering?” Stiles sarcastically asked with a slight sneer at his lips but at the older wolf’s growing smirk, Stiles sneer grew more prominent. Forcefully turning away from the creeper wolf, Stiles faced the room at large, completely ignoring the other wolf, “The deaths around the town vary, different things were taken from the victims with seemingly no link between any of the victims chosen. The murders are planned and chosen for a specific purpose despite being at random…” Stiles trailed off, dread curling in his stomach as an idea formed in his head, one that he desperately wished was not remotely true.

“What?” Scott asked hesitantly, seeming to pick up on Stiles’ reluctance in admitting his idea.

Sighing, Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose before he looked at the people gathered around (excluding Peter, the smug bastard), “The deaths are similar to when we dealt with the Darach. So it could be that we’re dealing with something magical, like witches or a dark druid. I really don’t know which one is worse.”

“What’s the difference?” Isaac asked, having said very little for the entire evening, still wearing his coat and ridiculous scarf.

“Well…” Stiles trailed off, trying to think of an easy way to describe it, “Druids are born with their magic. They do all the same witchy things but a dark druid is ten times more dangerous as they use another’s power to add to their naturally developed one, making them stronger but more… tainted, clumsy maybe? Witches are normal people with no powers at all but they’ve done something to gain it, like sacrifice babies or channel it from somewhere or something.”

Isaac’s only answer was to raise his eye-brows at Stiles’ loose wording, making the newly found Spark give an offended look at the other as he threw out his hands as if to say ‘Well how would you describe it?’. This only caused Isaac to roll his eyes at Stiles, a smirk fighting at his lips, as were everyone else’.

“Clumsy? Really?” Lydia deadpanned from the chair she was sitting in, finally looking up from polishing her manicured nails, with a ridiculously expensive brand.

“What?!” Stiles yelled, flinging his arms out and feeling embarrassed, even though he didn’t quite know why.

“I wouldn’t call levitating numerous shards of glass and killing an Alpha with them while controlling the weather and glamoured appearance clumsy, Stiles.” Lydia stated as she gave Stiles a judgmental glare.

“ _Fine_.” Stiles stressed before he added, “Uncontrollable, then. But that doesn’t change the fact that it’s most likely a magical person, or persons, related attacks. They could even be gearing up to take the pack down, trying at gain more power for whatever spell they are obviously doing.”

The pack seemed to look around at one another, silently contemplating there options before Scott spoke up, voice firm and clear with a silent demand of order from the pack at large, “Alright. We need to find these people. They are taking innocent lives and they are confident enough to kill in broad daylight. Look for anyone new or anyone shifty.”

“Does Peter count as one then?” Stiles asked as he pointed to the still-smug werewolf (seriously?! Did he have no other expression?!) as everyone started to get up to leave, the meeting obviously over with the last word of the Alpha.

At the deadpanned look from Scott, Stiles counted that as a ‘no’ before he was out the house and heading to his jeep, ready to drive home. If anything, Stiles would just do some research and sleep. He’s had a long day…

* * *

 

If anything, it was inevitable that Stiles would be the epicentre of this shit.

As it turned out, it was a Coven of Witches. Extremely powerful witches at that and they’d been collecting body parts to create a powerful spell that would help them track down the power that they sought after. Unfortunately, the pack weren’t able to find out that it was Stiles and his spark that they had wanted all along until _after_ he was taken from his kitchen, in the middle of the night, when he went to get some water; the spell ended up being something to help them track down the spark that they wanted for themselves.

However, apparently it wasn’t so simple as to ‘take' a spark from someone as it was something that couldn’t be removed, to remove it would be to kill Stiles and loose it forever. That was some ‘Tangled' shit right there. So, their grand plan had been to kidnap Stiles and drain his energy to boost their powers, going back for more when they wanted a top-off.

Fortunately, they made the idiot decision to underestimate the pack as they came charging through all possibly entrances, even the air vents, before the main Coven leader could finish her Bad Guy Monologue.

Unfortunately, the pack were really no match for a group of witches that could stick them on the ceiling with a click of their fingers, before anyone could even swing a punch to one of their grotesquely beautiful faces (it didn’t make sense but that was how Stiles would describe them: seriously pretty but ugly at the same time- it was very confusing). So there they were, Stiles in chains while the others were pinned to various surfaces of the room, in various different positions.

At that, Stiles imagined that they would laugh their asses off at the Pack’s lame attempt at a rescue, before they took off with Stiles in hand but that didn’t happen.

No, what happened was that his dad managed to pull out his gun, firing a shot that nicked one of the women’s shoulders before having it forcefully taken away from him. After that, followed a backhand to his father’s face and the injured woman, furious and drunk on power, to draw out a wicked looking dagger and step towards the Sheriff with purpose in her strides.

“No! Wait! Stop!” Stiles screamed, louder than the others, full of desperation and panic that burned his lungs and gripped his heart.

The only response he got was a over the shoulder smirk from the woman before she lifted the large dagger, the blade flashing maliciously in the light of the room before coming down—

Only, her actions stopped. Frozen in time. And the woman’s eyes seemed to widen in fright as she desperately attempted to tug on her arm but it wouldn’t move an inch.

Suddenly, Stiles felt a simmer of power under his skin, bubbling beneath the surface, begging to be let out. And so, Stiles unleashed it.

With an explosion of power and white light, the witches not even being able to scream before their inevitable demise as the white-hot power ran ramped through them, too much raw power burning them up from the inside. Then, just as suddenly as the light appeared, it disappeared, leaving the pack alone in the room.

Simultaneously, everyone fell from their positions, crumpling to the ground as the power was released from around them. Stiles, lightly panting from using so much power at one time, relaxed into his metal bindings splayed, out on the concrete floor.

“Sorry.” Stiles mumbled, exhaustion of being kidnapped and his panic catching up with him, making it difficult to keep his eyes open.

When they all finally got out of the abandoned building (how original…), the pack hugging him goodbye, Stiles clinging to his dad even longer than he did with the others.

“So…” Scott drawled, a lazy smirk coming to play on his lips, “I guess Sparks are pretty powerful.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Stiles mumbled as they sat together in Stiles’ room, Scott wanting to sleep over to calm down his wolf and make sure that Stiles was safe. Stiles turned on his side, hand under his head as he looked at Scott, their legs intwined together like they used to do when they were sleeping in the same bed as kids. “Still willing to deal with me?”

To Stiles’ relief, Scott directed a huge toothy grin at Stiles, brown eyes sparkling with warmth, “Always, dude.”

Giving a real smile to his Alpha, his friend, his brother, Stiles settled down to sleep, eyes half lidded and slowly closing, soon to meet the oblivion that was a bone-tired sleep.

“I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me about those offers for the bite. If anyone’s going to offer, it should be me.” Scott mumbled, sounding put-out by the new revelation. To Stiles, he sounded a bit jealous.

Stiles could only groan before he gave a lazy kick at Scott and told him to grow up, sleep chasing him soon after.

Everything was going to be completely fine.


End file.
